


Fate Awaits No One Dr. Davis

by Starwhit



Category: xxxHoLic, 悪霊シリーズ | Ghost Hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwhit/pseuds/Starwhit
Summary: Taniyama Mai has had a rough few months since Naru's leaving. She tries to take everything in stride, but with her ever-expanding abilities, things are starting to slip through the cracks. Will a new acquaintance hold the solution to her problems? And did she ever really expect a normal life?
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka & Watanuki Kimihiro, Ichihara Yuuko & Watanuki Kimihiro, Matsuzaki Ayako/Takigawa Houshou, Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai, Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Hitsuzen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at not only crossover fiction, but also with posting anything here instead of just fanfiction.net. Here lately xxxHoLiC has basically haunted my waking dreams and since I wondered what Ghost Hunt would look like in this crazy supernatural world, it only seemed right. This will have a mix of both anime and manga plots with an attempt at keeping things in order, though no promises. I'll have to come back to this in a day or so to tackle what the tags are going to look like so apologies if this seems a mess. I hope you guys enjoy my brain worms.

Chapter One: Hitsuzen

* * *

Mai Taniyama was exhausted. She had just finished her first day at her new school and was trying to keep from falling asleep on her walk home. She had promised Ayako to try the sleeping pills she had been given but the fact was that she was afraid of what might happen if she did. Ever since Naru- and respectively Gene- had gone back to England, her dreams had become unmanageable. Whether she wanted to or not she was witnessing many different lives and deaths as she slept. That first night after SPR shut down had been the moment she knew she was on her own. Gene was nowhere to be found- hopefully at peace- and Mai was left scrambling.

Ayako and Monk had provided her with charms aplenty, had even helped her make her old house key into a charm. The problem was that her abilities were expanding, and she didn’t know how to bring it up with her SPR family. Not without worrying them and taking them away from their own lives. As much as everyone was trying to stay together, Monk’s band was getting more popular by the day, Ayako was swamped with work at the hospital. Yasuhara was busy with school and Masako was always being swept away to one haunted location or another. Mai had considered talking to John but wasn’t sure if he would even know how to help her.

She still kept up with them, participating in calls and random meetups, but she knew she couldn’t burden her new family and so she omitted parts of the truth. She changed apartments not because the landlord had threatened to kick her out for the inevitable screams that came along with her dreams; it was because it was closer to this nice school she worked hard to get into. A school that would help her chances at getting a better education, not a school where she didn’t have to worry about people asking questions regarding her appearance or why she was sleeping in class.

Mai comforted herself with the thought that at least she was living further from the group and so didn’t have to worry about them randomly checking in. It wasn’t as comforting as she wanted, but that, she figured, couldn’t be helped. Mai’s thoughts were stopped in their tracks as she felt the back of her neck grow cold. The hair on her arms stood on end as she did her best not to look behind her. Another expansion of her abilities that took its toll: she could now see spirits as if they were living, breathing corporeal beings. It was fine if she acted as if she couldn’t see them. They typically left her alone until she let slip that she knew they were there.

She continued walking until she came upon a length of fence that gave her pause. It felt like one of Ayako’s or Monk’s barriers, only different somehow. She gingerly reached out to touch it and realized, startled, that the spirit was suddenly gone. She looked behind her to be sure but only saw who she recognized as a classmate. Thoughts racing, she turned back to the length of fence. She followed it until she found the entrance to a lot where the gate posts boasted crescent moons at the top.

The lot itself had an odd-looking home that sat somewhere between traditional Japanese and modern in design. More crescent moons dotted points of the building as a strange kind of décor and looked quaint, if not out of place nestled between two office buildings. As she moved closer to the building itself, she realized the doors were already open and two young girls stood at the entrance as if waiting for her. They almost looked like twins although one had short pink hair tied back with red ribbon and wore a light pink Lolita type dress, while the other had long blue hair pulled into pigtails and wore a dark red gothic Lolita style dress. As Mai got closer they cried, “A client for mistress, a client for mistress,” in unison.

Just as she reached the door frame to ask what they meant by “client” an older feminine sounding voice called out, “Maru, Moru, see her in.”

Before Mai could comprehend what was going on, the girls grabbed an arm of hers each and pulled her into the house entirely. They took her to what she could only describe as a lounge room. Satin red curtains hung behind an antique couch, crescent moons carved into its wood. Smoke from incense and exotic spices scented the air and gave it an otherworldly atmosphere, even without taking into account how the entire place felt to her intuition. It was similar to the astral plane, only more grounded and real. “Who can say what is real and what is not?” came the voice from earlier.

Mai jumped, turning back to the couch where a voluptuous woman wearing the most elegant looking kimono she had ever seen was draped across the couch, one hand supporting her head while her other hand held an ancient-looking pipe that she took a drag of as she watched Mai with an air of someone who already knew everything about her. “Where am I?” she managed to ask.

“A place between worlds, though not the one you are used to.”

“Who are you?!” Mai demanded, guard up. It was never a good sign for someone to insinuate knowing of her abilities. She knew firsthand where that could land her.

“I mean you no harm. It does no good to throw curses around. It always comes back to the hexer in some form or another.”

Mai could almost hear her own erratic heartbeat. How this woman knew anything about her had her perplexed and anxious. She had never met this woman before, nor did she believe she’d ever seen this shop.

The woman sighed. “You can call me Ichihara Yuko. And this shop of mine is for granting wishes.”

Mai frowned, but relented, curiosity winning out over fear. “My name is Taniyama Mai. What do you mean, granting wishes?”

Yuko smiled. “Just as I said. Now, what is it you wish for, Mai?”

Mai realized there was a table set up with tea. She moved to the table and sat, feeling a little more at ease as she did so. At least if there were any more surprises, she wouldn’t have to stand. “I don’t know if wish is the right term. I’d just like someone to help me control my abilities.”

Yuko looked her over as if calculating something. Mai stared at her hands before deciding to continue. “At first I was told I just had latent abilities. An animal instinct for danger and which people to trust. Then I started having dreams. I used to have someone who would guide me through them, tell me what was important to the cases I was helping with. But he- he’s no longer here, and so anytime I close my eyes to sleep, all I see are the lives and deaths of the ghosts that linger. I-“

“You also astral project and have the makings of a medium. If left to your own devices and if you are not properly trained, your abilities will get you killed. As it happens, I can help you. But as with every wish, there is a price,” Yuko cut in. The young girl in front of her was so easy to read on and in quite a desperate situation. She could tell there were people who loved this girl, people who would never be able to help her in time. Yuko gave Mai time to let her words sink in. She would help this girl, but it was up to Mai now to ask for that help.

Mai blinked. A price. She knew that already, didn’t she? The only question was could she pay it? At what cost was she willing to give to get back to living and not just struggling to survive? “What would be the price? I think, if I can pay it, I will. I want to be able to live.”

Yuko smiled. “You will work here in the shop for me, but the true price is that you will never be able to work for that company again. I understand you have a copy of the key to their building?”

Mai started. “How did you know? About SPR? And the key? Who are you?”

“I am merely the owner of a shop that grants wishes. Some call me the Dimensional Witch. Still, in order to help my clients, I must be able to read them in order to carefully gauge the necessary cost. Paying too much or too little upsets the balance,” Yuko took a drag from her pipe before continuing, “You can relax. I only knew there was a company you worked for and that your time and memories there are precious. Now, if you could hand me the key?”

Mai allowed herself a moment to compose herself and to see if she could trust this woman. The answer came back as a resounding “YES” and so she pulled the SPR key from around her neck and handed it to the witch. Had anyone told her even a few months ago that she would end up here, in a witch’s shop she would have laughed in their faces. But if ghosts and demons and astral projecting were all real, who was she to say anything else wasn’t?

Yuko gave Mai a warm smile. “If you have no other engagements today, I can introduce you to my other part-timer. He can make us all sorts of food to celebrate!”

Mai smiled weakly. “I have nothing else going on today. My only plans had been to nap when I got home.”


	2. Falsehood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai and Watanuki meet and Yuko gets another customer.

Chapter Two: Falsehood

* * *

And that is how Taniyama Mai woke up to the sounds of yelling. After mentioning a nap, Yuuko convinced her to sleep in one of her spare rooms until the other part-timer got in. Oddly enough, she didn’t dream at all. She had to admit that it felt amazing to get in some sleep. She stretched as she got up and followed the shouting until she came upon what looked like a storage room. She hesitated at the door but eventually looked in to see a guy about her age in her schools’ male uniform asking about a pink staff with wings on the end.

“What the hell is this?! It doesn’t look like a treasure to me!!” the guy exclaimed as he held the staff over his head.

“You found it!” Yuuko reached for the object as she continued, “It is used in magic. I’ve wanted it for ages.”

The boy seemed to just stare as he stuttered out, “Wha- You mean-“

Yuuko gave him a strange look as she deadpanned, “It’s a fake. It lights up and makes noises. The real thing was made by an evil man without morals who was related to a cute girl.”

Mai figured now was as good a time as any to show herself and she was curious about this staff. “Do you know him?” she asked as she stepped fully into the storeroom.

“Ah~ Mai-chan! You’re finally awake! And why would you assume I know him?” Yuuko frowned at the implications of knowing someone so evil.

“Ah, probably because of the way you said all that. It sounded as if you knew him personally,” the guy chimed in. “Anyway, who else have you dragged into your web of treachery?! And why such a cute girl?!”

Yuuko grinned as she pulled Mai towards her. “Mai-chan, this is my other part-timer, Watanuki! Watanuki, meet Mai your new coworker!”

Mai bowed as she said, “It’s nice to meet you. Please take care of me!”

Watanuki gave a warm smile as he returned the bow. “It’s nice to meet you too. Yuuko told me you were napping so I felt it best to leave you be for a bit.” His expression soured as he asked, “How did she trap you into this mess?”

Mai looked back at Yuuko, who was eyeing the staff as she murmured, “They should be here soon. It was around this time, even though it was different.” Yuuko’s expression turned into a pout as she added, “Why did such an evil glasses-wearing demon have to make something so cute?!”

Mai turned back to Watanuki and responded, “I have some abilities that have gotten away from me recently. I just need some training.”

“Training?” Watanuki asked, puzzled.

Mai was about to answer when everyone else in the storeroom stilled. The twins, who Mai found creepy, had been playing with some of the items and stopped what they were doing. Yuuko grinned.

“A customer.”

Yuuko left the storeroom without even a glance at her part-timers.

Watanuki had a puzzled look on his face. “How many clients does she get in a day?” Mai asked as she stared after her new boss.

“I haven’t seen many customers in the time I’ve been here, but I haven’t been here for very long either.”

Mai nodded and finally decided to make her way out of the storeroom, Watanuki right behind her.

They made it to the others in just enough time to hear a lady say, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to come in here.”

Mai peeked around the door to get a good look at what was going on. Yuuko had a serious look on her face as she gestured for the short-haired woman in the room to sit. Watanuki and the girls, Maru and Moru as she had learned earlier, were peeking into the room from the opposite side to her.

“Oh, so another one who was forced in here. Does she have a trap set up? Such an evil feeling,” Watanuki started mumbling.

“Evil, evil!” the girls echoed.

“Shut it over there!” Yuuko exclaimed. She then turned back to the customer. “This is a shop that sells wishes.”

“Wishes?”

“You must have a wish to have been able to come in here.” At this point, Yuuko placed her index finger beneath the woman’s chin. “I will grant your wish in exchange for something of equal value.”

Mai had to give Yuuko points for setting the right kind of atmosphere. It reminded her of what a fortune-telling place must feel like, though she had been told of her “Dimensional Witch” title so it would make sense she supposed.

The atmosphere was broken, if momentarily, by Watanuki scoffing. “She is such a liar.”

“Liar, liar!” the twins echoed.

“I can hear you, you know!” Yuuko called out, irritation painting her face.

The customer pulled the attention back on herself as she answered, “I don’t have a wish, but my pinky finger,” she held her pinky out as if to demonstrate, “It’s been hard to move lately, stiff. It’s strange. When I went to the doctor, he couldn’t find anything wrong with it.”

Mai held her breath as she watched this black smoke coming from the woman’s pinky. She had this strange feeling that something bad would happen to the woman if whatever it was curling around her wasn’t taken care of. It didn’t look like a spirit, per se but it had Mai’s intuition ringing alarm bells. She hazarded a glance at Watanuki to see if he had anything to say but he was also staring.

Yuuko frowned. “You don’t have any bad habits, do you?”

“No, none that I can think of.”

“Are you sure?”

Mai shivered at the serious look on Yuuko’s face.

“I’m sure,” the woman responded.

Mai’s hand shot to her mouth to hold in a gasp as the smoke seemed to get worse. When she looked at Watanuki, he seemed as alarmed as she was about things. ‘Maybe he sees it too,’ she thought.

Yuuko produced a ring from seemingly nowhere and said, “Here. Wear this if you like.”

The woman took the ring hesitantly. “Is this going to fix my problem?”

“If you want it to then it’s best to believe so. Take it off if you don’t want it. But you must consider this: what is your pinky finger for?” Yuuko responded.

Watanuki and Mai both eyed their pinky fingers. Mai thought she had an idea as to what might be happening but also didn’t want to make presumptions. That’s how she usually ended up being called an idiot by- well, it didn’t matter anyway. She knew they would find out sooner or later what was going on. Perhaps Yuuko would tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this particular plot point, I wanted to stick close to the manga. There were some things that the anime left out that bothered me a bit that I felt needed to be kept in, like Sakura's staff and well, spoilers for the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!


	3. The Truth is a Bitter Pill

Chapter Three: The Truth is a Bitter Pill

* * *

The next day found Mai thanking the gods that Watanuki was in the same class as she watched him pack his school bag. “I’ve got to hurry!”

Mai rolled her eyes. “You mean _we’ve_ got to hurry. I have a few questions for Yuuko-san and who knows what we’ll be doing today!”

“I know exactly what will happen. The second we walk through the door she’ll be demanding food and alcohol, the demon!” Watanuki exclaimed as he zipped up his bag.

“Where are you hurrying off to, Watanuki-kun?” came a voice from behind them.

Mai tensed, recognizing the voice as their classmate Himawari Kunogi-san. The girl felt off to Mai and she couldn’t pinpoint why exactly that was. She had also noticed that Watanuki was over the moon for this girl and would drop everything to talk to her.

“Obviously, I’m headed to the shop!” Watanuki turned and startled, not having noticed who it was. “K-Kunogi-san!”

Himawari giggled. “Call me by my name. Himawari, okay?” She then turned to Mai, who was fidgeting with her charm necklace. “You’re new here, right? Taniyama-san?”

Mai nodded. “You can call me Mai, it’s easier that way.”

“Then you can call me by my name as well, Mai-chan.” Himawari turned back to Watanuki, who had been spazzing out. “You always seem to be rushing around these days, Watanuki-kun. I thought you didn’t have any clubs?”

“Ah, no I don’t.”

“So you have a part-time job then?”

Watanuki’s face soured. “Technically, but…”

“But?” Himawari pressed.

Mai looked at the clock on the wall and couldn’t let this continue anymore. She’d been waiting all day to talk to Yuuko and if she let Watanuki have his way, they would be talking to Himawari until well into the evening. “Watanuki-kun, I hate to interrupt but we’re going to be late.”

Himawari smiled as Mai started ushering Watanuki towards the door. “Sorry for delaying you. Work hard!”

Mai was beyond frustrated by the time the two made it to the shop. The whole way to Yuuko’s, Watanuki had been spazzing out and spouting Himawari’s praises. She could only hope she hadn’t looked as foolish when defending Naru. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. What really mattered was her dream from last night. She had to know if it bore any weight.

“You look horrible,” came Yuuko’s deadpan as Mai followed Watanuki into the lounge area.

“Hah?” came Watanuki’s response as he dropped his bag.

“I said, you look horrible.” Her smirk was wide as she said this, and Mai had a feeling she wouldn’t be able to ask her questions.

“Horrible, horrible!” the twins echoed.

Watanuki looked annoyed as the twins locked arms around him.

“I’m not talking about your looks, I’m talking about your fortune.”

Mai decided to join Yuuko by the couch wondering where this conversation was headed.

“Is that so?” Watanuki asked as he remained trapped by Maru and Moru.

“I’m not talking about your facial features. There is a special type of fortune-telling that unlike palm reading, or physiognomy, the readings don’t change. It takes years to master but once you do, you can tell a person’s fortune by looking at their countenance,” came Yuuko’s explanation. She pointed at Watanuki before continuing, “You look horrible. You will find misfortune today.”

“That’s not true,” Watanuki cried.

“And how do you know that?”

Mai wished Yuuko hadn’t asked as Watanuki started on another tangent about Himawari-chan. She sighed. Why couldn’t he be calm about this? It wasn’t like Himawari had done anything more than have a conversation with them.

Yuuko stood and sauntered over to Watanuki.

“A girl. I see. You know your fortune can change just by talking to someone.” At this her fingers lifted Watanuki’s chin, so he was looking directly at her. “But I think she brings you a certain type of fortune.”

“Hah?” came Watanuki’s response.

At this, the conversation was interrupted by the same customer from the day before. Mai jumped up, hand to her mouth as she saw black smoke twining all around the lady. ‘What happened to her?’ she thought.

Watanuki seemed similarly alarmed and confused as Yuuko simply said, “Welcome.”

“I’m sorry to intrude. I didn’t mean to come here again,” the lady apologized.

“It’s alright, this was fated.” Yuuko walked around the lady as if studying her before saying, “I see you’re wearing the ring. Might I ask your age?”

The lady was surprised but easily produced an answer. “I’m 21 this year.”

As she spoke, Mai could see the smoke getting visibly worse. She focused on the woman’s face as Yuuko asked, “And where do you work?”

The woman’s face was neutral, but Mai could see it in her eyes as the lady lied, “An advertising company, in project management.”

At this, Watanuki had to cover his mouth, confirming to Mai that he could also see the smoke. Her stomach sank. She had a bad feeling about all of this.

Yuuko frowned. “You really don’t have a bad habit?”

“No, I don’t believe so. Did I do something wrong?”

At this Yuuko got into the lady’s space and placed a finger over her lips. “You’re sure you don’t have a single bad habit?”

The lady shook her head.

Yuuko backed away as she asked, “And is your pinky still the only thing affected?”

“Now that you mention it, my arm feels strange as well.”

Yuuko lifted the woman’s arm and put her finger to the ring. “If you hadn’t noticed, it would have been too late.”

Mai watched as the smoke lessened and the ring…

“It suddenly became dirty,” Watanuki mumbled, alarm written on his face.

The lady just watched in confusion for a moment before saying, “I don’t know of any habits, but if I find it will it go away?”

“Only if you find it and change.”

The lady smiled. “Okay, I will try to find it. Now, I have an appointment to get to.”

The look on Yuuko’s face was deadpan as she asked, “Who with?”

Black smoke billowed around the lady as she responded, “My boyfriend.”

Watanuki covered his nose with his hand and turned as if to block out the image. Mai stood there horrified.

“Then go safely,” Yuuko warned. The lady smiled and bowed one last time as she left the store. When she was gone Yuuko sighed. “She won’t come here again.”

Watanuki seemed to want to gag as he asked Yuuko, “What was that? The black smoke around that lady?”

Mai shook as she added, “What do you mean she won’t come back?”

Yuuko made her way to the couch and picked up her pipe. “You both need to be aware of this type of thing before you become bound by it.”

“But Yuuko, when she answered that smoke got bigger.” Watanuki was confused and Mai could tell he hadn’t quite caught on yet.

“That lady’s habit- it’s lying isn’t it?” Mai cut in before Yuuko could answer.

Yuuko took a pull from the pipe before answering, “Yes. That is the cause of the black smoke and her problems with her arm. Your pinky finger is important to your well-being.”

Mai’s hands turned into fists as she realized that her dream _had_ been a premonition. That lady would no longer return because she would be dead. She shook as she distantly heard Yuuko and Watanuki continue the conversation. She snapped back to attention when she heard Yuuko say, “Your willpower. To be rid of a habit, you need to be aware of it and you need to want to get rid of it. She must fix this herself.”

It seemed that Watanuki came to a decision as he asked if he could leave the shop for a bit.

Yuuko frowned but responded, “You may leave for the day. You may choose to come back or to take the day off.” She made sure to tack on, “But you’ll make up the hours for today, tomorrow!”

Watanuki seemed to not hear her as he raced from the shop, presumably to find the lady and warn her. Mai turned to Yuuko. “So then my dream of the lady dying?”

“A premonition. You may follow Watanuki if you like.”

That was all the encouragement Mai needed and she raced from the shop after Watanuki, leaving her bag behind.

She caught up with him in time to overhear a conversation between the troubled lady’s coworkers. She soon spotted the lady further down, talking to another lady with a clipboard. Mai grabbed Watanuki’s shoulder and pointed her out. He nodded and they moved as fast as they could to reach her in time.

“Look at the ring! It’s more tarnished than at the shop,” Watanuki pointed out when they were almost to her.

Before Mai could respond, Watanuki let out a startled yelp. Mai looked behind him to see Himawari standing there. “Hi-Himawari-chan!” Watanuki managed to get out.

Mai sucked in her breath and tried to hold it together. She turned back to where the woman was and saw she had disappeared. She searched the crowd, hoping Watanuki could pull himself together and not fall into the trap of chatting with Himawari.

Mai started as she noticed Watanuki walking away with their classmate. She followed, reluctant to pause her search. To her relief and horror, as they made it to the crosswalk, she spotted the lady and managed to get close enough to elbow Watanuki without drawing Himawari’s attention. He looked to where she pointed but found himself unable to extricate himself from his ongoing conversation.

Mai rolled her eyes and started to try and push her way through the crowd. She didn’t make it far before her stomach dropped and she realized she was about to see her dream come to life. The lady was stopped in the middle of the crosswalk and Mai knew the moment she saw the lady look at her ring, she was too late. Before she could scream out a warning the lady took it off, the black smoke thickening around her until Mai could barely make her out. The light blinked red and Mai felt stunned as the truck either didn’t see the lady or didn’t care to.

Watanuki had managed to hide Himawari’s face before the truck hit and gaped as he watched the ring roll over to him on the sidewalk. Once he had ensured Himawari wouldn’t look at the scene before them, he picked the ring up with his handkerchief and put it into his pocket. As he stood, he spotted Mai on her knees staring ahead at the chaos, face blank in what he could only assume was shock. He made his way to her and gently guided her up and over to where he had left their classmate. “How about we walk with you until our paths split? I think Mai needs to get back to the shop; she’s in a bit of shock and Yuuko will know what to do.”

Himawari agreed. Mai gave no sign that she knew what was happening. Himawari kept the conversation light, every once in a while looking to see if Mai was okay. When they made it to the halfway point, she asked Watanuki to keep her up to date before heading home.

Once Himawari was out of sight, Watanuki kept a hand on Mai’s back as he continued guiding her to the shop. He remained silent, glad he didn’t have to keep up the pretense of being okay. As soon as they made it to the shop and he guided Mai to a seat, he handed Yuuko the ring and explained what they had seen.

“Is that so? A car accident?” Yuuko asked, not seeming surprised at all.

“Why didn’t you tell her? About the lies?” Watanuki countered, angry.

Yuuko took a drag from her pipe as she responded, “She had to realize it for herself and change it herself. It wouldn’t have made a difference had I told her. For each time that she lied, there was a punishment that she rarely if ever noticed. Do you know why?”

Watanuki scowled. “Why?”

“Because she didn’t care.” Yuuko held the ring in between her fingers and watched as it crumbled. “To someone who doesn’t care, it wouldn’t matter what I told them. “Good” and “bad” depends on the one who scrutinizes those meanings.”

Watanuki took a moment to mull this over before saying, “Can I ask you something?”

Yuuko nodded. “What is it?”

Watanuki hesitated before starting, “When she was leaving, you said she would never come back here again. You knew what was going to happen. And you said it earlier about bad things happening. You can see the future and know my future too…” He trailed off here, not quite knowing how to word his thoughts.

Yuuko smiled. “Maybe, maybe not. The future is decided if you believe it is. If you don’t believe it is, then it isn’t.”

“I don’t understand.”

“The world looks wide but is really narrow. Sight, hearing, touch, feeling. There are limits to all of these. The world is created by this,” Yuuko explained as she put down her pipe and stood.

Watanuki frowned. “I understand even less now.”

Yuuko lifted his chin with her finger before responding, “That’s alright. You will create your own world. Slowly. As will Mai.”

At this, a sob cut into their conversation. Yuuko turned and moved to sit before Mai, who was now crying uncontrollably. Mai tried to look Yuuko in the eyes through her blurry vision and managed to get out, “B-but what p-p-point is there to seeing her future if we c-couldn’t change it?!”

Yuuko pulled the girl to her and held her for a moment before answering, “There is one thing you should understand moving forward. You cannot always save people. She let her habit consume her and this was the price she paid. There are times when those of us who can see the future will not be able to interfere. It isn’t allowed. You were never meant to reach her in time. And do you know why?”

Mai, who had calmed down considerably, shook her head.

“That woman made an agreement at birth to work on her karmic debt. It seems she wasn’t able to absolve it and so she will do so in her next life cycle. The powers that be require a balance,” came Yuuko’s explanation.

Mai was silent as she mulled this over. “Does this happen to everyone who lies? Like if I lied? Or had any bad habit?”

Yuuko smiled. “In your case, you haven’t accumulated enough debt to cause issuance. As it also happens, you have been omitting the truth to protect your friends. It is understandable and comes from a good place, however, you cannot hide from them forever. They will find out and it will hurt them more than if they found out from you sooner.”

With that, Yuuko stood and made her way back to the couch. “And Mai? I believe it is in your best interest to stay here tonight. I’ve taken the liberty of finding spare clothes for you and have had Maru and Moru draw up a bath for you.”

Mai nodded, understanding the unstated meaning for her stay. It wouldn’t do to have nightmares and she suspected that because of the barriers she would have a dreamless sleep. So she stood and when she noticed the twins waiting for her, she made to follow them.

“What about me?!” Watanuki cried.

“Since you came back, you could always make us all some dinner. I want porgy with rice and fish fin wine!” Yuuko demanded.

Mai paused as she listened to the two banter and allowed herself to relax. She would have to tell Monk and Ayako the truth and all of the secrets she’d been keeping, but until then she would enjoy staying at the shop and possibly allow herself to join Yuuko in teasing Watanuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have had this chapter out sooner if not for the fact that every time I looked it over, I wasn't happy with it. I'm still not entirely happy that it didn't end up the way I first envisioned it but stories have a way of writing themselves. I should also explain that in the manga it is highly implied that the lying lady in this arc dies and does not end up in the hospital as the anime suggested. Or at least the translation I have implies death. At any rate, I hope you guys enjoy and stay safe! Also, huge thanks to everyone who has commented or left kudos.


	4. The Boy in Her Dreams

Chapter Four: The Boy in Her Dreams

When Mai opened her eyes, she found herself in the endless seeming black of the astral plane. She sighed. “So much for sleep,” she muttered, looking for whatever spirit had called her there.

“Long time, no see,” came a familiar voice from behind her.

Mai turned, glare already in place. “Eugene Davis. To what do I owe this surprise? I was sure you had crossed over when your body was found.”

Gene winced at both Mai’s frigid tone and the use of his full name. He figured Mai would be unhappy with him, but he didn’t expect such a cold reception. He had hoped she would be too surprised, even, to be upset. “I’ve been keeping a close eye on Noll, just in case.”

At the mention of his brother’s name, Mai’s glare turned sharper. “I see. So why don’t you get back to him? Leave me to my nightmares in peace.”

Gene held his hands out in surrender. “I just came to check-in. Well, and to give you a message.”

Mai turned and started walking without a word. She had no desire to see such a familiar face, nor to rehash the past. SPR was done and so she wouldn’t give the twins any doors into her future. They had made it clear they didn’t want to be there anyway.

Gene chased after her. “Wait! It’s important! I’m sorry he left the way he did but this has to do with your future!”

Mai turned, allowing the young spirit to run straight into her. “You’re _sorry_?! You _both_ introduce me to the supernatural world, explain my abilities, only to _fuck off_ the moment you’re done with me?! Leaving me with rampantly growing abilities?! I could have _died_!! And all you can say is ‘ _I’m sorry’_?” she snarled; fury clear on her face.

Gene opened and closed his mouth several times before finally regaining enough composure to say, “The shopkeeper allowed me in here, but I didn’t believe her that you might be angry.”

“Oh, I’m not angry. I’m downright _furious_. What could he have possibly been thinking would happen when he shut down SPR? And did you ever think about what would happen to me when you stopped guiding my dreams?”

Gene hung his head in shame. “I genuinely thought your abilities would die out. That the proximity to Naru was what brought them to the surface.” He brought his head up, a look of horror on his face as he asked, “What _did_ happen?”

Mai snorted. “What didn’t? I see spirits all the time now, and the only time I’ve gotten any decent sleep without death dreams has been in this shop. Yuko’s barriers seem effective in keeping spirits from seeking me out.” At the look on Gene’s face, she sighed. She knew he hadn’t meant to leave her in the lurch. But the fact was that they all did in some way or another. Not that she really blamed the SPR irregulars. They weren’t necessarily equipped to help with rampant abilities. What irked her was that Naru and Lin _were._ They were part of a research facility specializing in such things, after all. Gene, well, she couldn’t really blame him for not being around. Not really. She was still angry at him anyway. She sat down and patted the ground beside her. She would listen and that was all she expected of herself.

Gene sat beside her and side. “I am sincerely sorry for not realizing how you were impacted. It was never my intention to hurt you. I will say that I think you have another spirit guide coming if you being in this shop is any indication. But also, Naru is-“

Mai held up her hand and interrupted saying, “Naru is allowed to stay away from me. I already have all the help I need.” She stood, ready to leave.

Gene sighed. He couldn’t exactly blame Mai for being angry. He had been warned, after all. “In that case, I guess I wanted to tell you goodbye. I’m not crossing over just yet, but for some reason, I’m not allowed to guide your dreams anymore. Just be careful, okay?” He also stood and waited until Mai nodded before letting himself go back to his “sleep.”

When Mai woke the next morning, all she could remember was the smell of tobacco and the taste of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep this chapter self-contained, but I also wanted to stress that Mai has changed. She's bitter and angry at the way things were left and she doesn't even realize the extent of her feelings and how deep they go. Gene will make other appearances I'm sure, but for now... Well, we'll see someone different in her dreams. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
